The Boy Next Door
by darkangel10
Summary: SethMarissa. Seth Cohen has lived next to Marissa Cooper for as long as the two of them can remember. What happens if they find that they mean a lot more to each other than they care to admit?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Boy Next Door

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seth/Marissa

The Boy Next Door

Seth Cohen lay on his bed, totally engrossed in a graphic novel. His cell phone was sitting on his bedside table when it began to ring. He picked it up without taking his eyes off the page.

"Yeah?"

"Seth?" The voice on the other end of the line surprised him.

"That's me...what can I do for you Marissa?" he asked lightly.

"Just wanted to know if you were coming to the charity dinner tonight,"

"Well as much of a philanthropist as I am...I'm sick...I think its typhoid," He pretended to have a coughing fit.

"Must be from all that time you spend in the tropical rainforests of Borneo,"

"Hello? It was Sumatra!"

"Yeah sure...so you're not going then,"

"That's very perceptive...well done," Seth replied, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"I think I feel a bout of typhoid coming on too" Marissa launched into a similar hacking cough.

"You're not going? Dude your mom organised this whole thing," Seth asked, amazed.

"What? I'm sick," she said innocently.

"You know if you wanted me to ask Ryan if he was going, you could have just said so," Seth said settling back into his pillows.

"What makes you think I wanted to know if Ryan was going?"

"Ooookay...so I'm getting a bit of an anti-Atwood vibe..." Seth knew immediately that he needed to get off that topic which was obviously a sore point.

"That's very perceptive...well done," she replied, throwing his words back at him.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my usually unfunny neighbour?"

"Whatever...I don't want to get into it...um...I guess I'll see you around," she dodged any further questions.

"I highly doubt it...you live so far away,"

"Later Cohen,"

"Later Cooper," he mimicked her.

Later that night after Sandy and Kirsten had left for the charity dinner Seth decided to go out boarding on the driveway. As he glided up and down the sloping pavement, illuminated by the floodlights, Marissa appeared at the foot of the driveway. Seth stopped in front of her.

"Ryan's out," he said as way of a greeting.

"On a date?" she asked.

"Er...maybe..." Seth looked uncomfortable and tried to avoid her gaze. She gave him a look.

"Okay yeah," he answered, giving in.

"That's okay...what happened between me and him was a long time ago," Marissa tried to put him at ease.

"Yeah I guess...so you didn't end up going to the charity thing?" he quickly changed the subject. He didn't really want to get himself embroiled in whatever was happening or not happening between his brother and his neighbour.

"Nope...looks like you didn't either," she replied lightly.

"I didn't have any intention of going"

"Yeah me neither," she lied.

"Whatever...do you wanna come inside?"

"Okay,"

They walked up the drive together towards the mansion. When they entered the spacious kitchen Seth set his skateboard on the floor and picked up the phone.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah sure...Hawaiian, extra pineapple?"

"Without a doubt," he grinned at her.

Seth dialled the pizza place's number and spoke into the phone. Marissa wandered into the living room and picked up one of the many PS2 game covers littering the coffee table. Seth walked in and sat down.

"Yu-Gi-Oh? I'm almost surprised," Marissa gave him a look.

"That's not mine I swear...it's um...Ryan's," Seth replied guiltily.

"I'm sure,"

"So anyway...do you want to watch a movie?"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything...as long as it doesn't have Ashton Kutcher in it – I don't think I could stand the comparison," Seth put the back of his hand to his forehead in a damsel-in-distress pose.

Marissa picked up the remote control and flicked through the various movie channels, stopping when she discovered that Amelie was showing

"Marissaaaa...its in French,"

"It has subtitles,"

"But its French,"

"With subtitles,"

Seth sank back into the sofa, sulking. Marissa continued watching with a slight smile upon her lips. As they were watching, with the occasional snide comment or exasperated sight from Seth, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," Marissa said, stating the obvious.

"I'll get it," Seth jumped up, eager for a distraction from the Gallic charms of Amelie. He walked to the door and got the pizza. He placed the pizza on the coffee table and grabbed a couple of sodas from the kitchen.

"Mmm...I haven't had carbs in so long..." Marissa commented while she tucked into her slice. Seth gaped at her.

"Don't tell me you're dieting,"

"I'm not...but mom is so basically carbs are a contraband good in our house,"

"Of course,"

They ate in silence for the rest of the movie. When it ended Seth got up and stretched. He and Marissa cleared the coffee table and stood in the kitchen finishing off their sodas.

"I'm bored," Seth whined.

"Yeah me too,"

"Wanna catch the rest of the charity dinner?" he asked, catching her by surprise.

"Didn't think you were that bored...but yeah okay,"

"Alright so I'll be at your house in 20 minutes,"

"See you then,"

Marissa walked out the door with Seth trailing behind her. He stood on the porch watching her leave. She turned back once and waved. Seth shook himself out of his reverie and walked back inside.

Marissa unlocked the door to her house and slipped inside. She went up to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Marissa get over it. It's not gonna happen. Oh my god! Did I just think that? Did I think that something was going to happen with Seth? Seth Cohen?_

"Whatever," she gave herself a slight shake, undressed and jumped in he shower. When she was done she went o her room and slipped on the dress she had planned to wear that night. It was a gorgeous pale pink chiffon, lace and silk layered dress. It had spaghetti straps and came down to her knees. She paired it with a pair of strappy silver diamante shoes and a silver clutch which held her cell phone, keys and some money. She let her hair fall in its natural waves over her shoulders and placed a silver tiara/headband on her head. Marissa applied her make up, put on her jewellery and sprayed herself with perfume.

flashback

Seth and Marissa are sitting on the hood of his car watching the ocean from the Cohen's driveway. They sit in silence but Seth has a peculiar look on his face as he inhales deeply.

"Seth were you just sniffing me?" Marissa asks turning her head towards him.

"No...I was just...breathing..." he replied innocently. He continued breathing.

"You were so sniffing me," she said in an accusatory tone.

"Well you smell," he replied bluntly.

"Should I be offended?"

"No! I meant to say you smell nice," he leapt to rectify his mistake.

"Okay...thanks" she smiled.

They went back to watching the sun set slowly over the Pacific Ocean.

end flashback

There was a knock at the door. Marissa heard the door swing open just as she descended down the stairs. Seth Cohen stood in her foyer wearing a black suit, a burgundy dress shirt and a silk burgundy tie hanging untied around his neck. As Marissa slowly descended the stairs Seth couldn't take his eyes off her. He smiled slightly.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile as she reached the ground floor.

"Hey," she took a step towards him.

"You look nice," he complimented her.

"Just nice?" Marissa asked in an insecure voice.

"Beautiful. Better?" Seth smiled.

"Much. Your tie?" Marissa looked inquiringly at the length of silk draped around his neck.

"Yeah...could you?" He looked at her with those big brown eyes of his.

"Of course," she grabbed the two ends, effectively pulling him closer, and began to tie his tie. Seth felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Too tight?" she asked.

"No it's perfect," Seth replied softly

They stood there for a moment before Seth noticed how close they were and took a step back. Marissa exhaled and looked at her shoes.

"Um...Shall we go?" Seth offered his arm in a gentlemanly manner.

"Yeah," Marissa clasped the proffered arm. They walked towards the black Porsch that Caleb Nichol had bought his grandson for his 17th birthday. Seth opened Marissa's door and helped her in. He got into the driver's seat, turned on the ignition and they drove off into the night.

What do you think? Review me!!! Thanks...will love you forever and ever...XOXO


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone....back again...just wanted to clear up a few things....this ones for Shogunwoot...my story takes place sometime after season 1...they were 16 in season 1 right? Well if they weren't...my bad...but yeah this takes place sometime into season 2...its kinda AU...so yeahhh....thanks for the reviews guys...

Ooh...I forgot to put a disclaimer on my work...whoops...okay here we go...I don't own anything ....fox owns it all....damn...

The Boy Next Door: Chapter 2

Seth's black Porsche pulled up in front of the country club that was the venue for the aforementioned charity dinner. He tuned off the radio and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car and walked over to the other side where he opened Marissa's door and held out a hand. She looked up at him, paused for a moment and took his hand. The two of them were shocked at how natural this felt.

"Ready to face the wrath of your mom for being a little more than fashionably late?" Seth asked, grinning at Marissa. She gave him a sly look.

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind. After all, I'll be turning up with her beloved's grandson,"

"You know that still creeps me out," Seth replied with a small shudder. As they climbed the steps towards the entrance Marissa let out a laugh.

"What?" Seth looked at her, puzzled.

"I was just thinking. Now that my mom and our grandfather are married, does this make me your aunt?" She turned to him, still giggling. Seth had a sudden look of realisation on his face. Then one of slight repulsion.

"Oh my god. Shoot me...Shoot me now. Marissa Cooper is my aunt."

"That's right,"

"No it's not. It's twisted...that's what it is. You're like 3 months younger than I am,"

"Okay I'll make a deal with you. How about we _forget_ to point out this small, _insignificant_ fact out to anyone. Ever. Deal?"

"Hrmm...why do I feel like I'm making a pact with the Devil here? But yeah...sure...you've got yourself a deal ma'am," Seth replied, saying the last part with a slight southern drawl.

"Young man, are you calling me the Devil? Have you _met_ my mother?!" she asked in a shocked tone.

"You know that's a valid point. I stand corrected. You are no longer the devil, you are simply the spawn of Satan," he replied humbly. She laughed lightly. Seth liked making her laugh.

They entered the foyer and a uniformed assistant approached them whist clutching a clipboard tightly and whispering anxiously into a headpiece. Seth and Marissa stood staring at her.

"...Er...um...Miss? Uh...Hi...my name's Seth Cohen I was wondering if you could tell us where the Nichol charity dinner is," Seth interrupted her nervous muttering and grinned, trying to put her at ease. She looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and gave a small shriek.

"Seth Cohen? Nichol? Julie Nichol? Um...that's...uh...right over here...follow me..." she gave a nervous laugh while directing them towards a set of heavy dark wooden doors. Seth and Marissa swapped bemused looks as they followed her silently, trying to contain their laughter. When they got inside and the assistant closed the door they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! How much coffee do you think that woman's had?" Marissa asked through her giggles.

"Dude I don't think its coffee...maybe your mom put her on something to make her more efficient..." Seth replied, sobering up.

"God...it wouldn't surprise me..." she replied with a derisive chuckle. She opened her mouth to say something more when Seth gave a small cough.

"Satan at 3 o'clock," he said cocking his head in the direction of a petite woman swathed in red satin. They turned towards her just as she reached them, her expression not unlike that of thunder.

"Grandma! How are you?" Seth cried; a big cheesy grin on his face. Marissa giggled behind her hand. Julie looked at Seth bewildered.

"Sam? I'm so glad you made it! Now how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me Grandma?" Julie replied through her equally forced smile.

"It's Seth...Grandma," he replied with another smile. She gave him a look. His smile dropped and he gave another small cough.

"...um...so yeah I'll uh...just be over here..." Seth walked over to the table which held his parents as quickly as he could. Marissa rolled her eyes and turned to face her mother. She gave her mom an enquiring look.

"Marissa do you have any idea what time it is?" Julie whispered angrily, gripping her daughter's wrist.

"Yes mother...It's 9 o'clock. Did you forget your watch?" Marissa answered innocently as she wrenched her arm away from her mother grip. Julie glared at her as she walked away. Marissa picked up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter's tray and walked over to one of the balconies. As she stood there sipping her champagne staring at the ocean she felt someone come up and stand next to her. She felt the roughness of a man's suit brush against her arm. She turned her head away from the stranger and sighed.

"Luke...I'm not in the mood okay..." she heard a gagging noise and turned back towards the person next to her. She laughed when she saw that it wasn't Luke but Seth. He was looking at her with a look of great disgust on his face.

"I can't believe you thought I was Luke. I'm so offended I may just kill myself,"

"Sorry....my bad...I should've known it wasn't Luke..." she gave him a sly look "...after all, Luke doesn't have spaghetti arms,"

"Spaghetti arms?! I do not have spaghetti arms! They're more like thin fettuccine," Seth spluttered. Marissa laughed.

"Okay I take it back...you don't have spaghetti arms...you have extremely manly arms...very...man-like..."

"Thankyou..." he stopped acting offended and gestured towards her champagne glass.

"Should you be drinking that?" he asked her seriously. She looked at her glass sadly.

"I know," was all she could say in reply. Seth took hold of the glass and poured it over the edge of the balcony. He set the empty glass on the balcony edge.

"Come on...let's go inside," Seth took hold of Marissa's elbow hand led her back into the warm glow of the dinner room.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and she found this gesture comforting. The DJ began playing a song.

"Pouvoir j'ai cette danse mademoiselle?" he asked her.

"Oui monsieur," she replied. He led her to the dance floor and took hold of her waist and hand.

"So you're speaking French to me now huh?" she asked him as they began dancing.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

"Sure...I mean if you cant use your French to pull chicks then what's the use?" he answered lightly.

"Are you trying to 'pull' me Mr. Cohen?" she asked him slyly. He looked at her seriously.

"If I am?" he asked looking down at her dark blue eyes.

"Then I'm okay with that," she replied, just as seriously. He pulled her closer._  
  
Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too  
  
This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_  
_"Do you know how long it's been since I've been able to be okay with something like this?" Marissa cocked her head back to look at him.

"Tell me. How long?" he asked. She gave a small laugh.

"I can't even remember. But its been a while," she lay her head on his shoulder once more

"Don't tell me Ryan screwed you up that much,"

"Okay you ruined the moment. But even before then. It was always...I don't know. I was always 'with' someone. First Luke then Ryan...I've never just been Marissa...am I making sense?" she asked, looking into his eyes imploringly._  
_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_

"You kind of are. I was _that_ emo kid for god knows how long...then I was Mr. Summer Roberts then I was the emo kid that sailed away on a little boat," he replied in a measured voice.

"You know you were always Seth Cohen to me. Even before...everything,"

"And you were always Marissa Cooper,"

_  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_

"Do you remember that one summer when we went to France and we went to EuroDisney together?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah I remember, your mom got pregnant on that trip," Seth replied casting his memory back.

"Yeah with Caitlin. But that was fun. The vacation I mean, not my mom being pregnant," Marissa answered.

"I can imagine...one thing I do remember is the Cote d'Azur and its many wonders," Seth said with a slight grin on his face. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"They're called boobs Ed,"

"Well I was eight okay...I'd never seen so much bare flesh in my life...which is saying something considering where we live," Marissa shook her head.

"So tell me...why did you happen to bring that particular memory back?" Seth asked.

"I was just thinking..."_  
  
Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but heads spinning  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_

"It's funny...we've known each other forever...we were even friends at one stage...I was just wondering what happened..." Marissa observed, with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Well...as I remember it...after the joys of EuroDisney and the Cote d'Azur, we came back to Newport, you met Luke...Holly and the rest of the Newport elite and to use an old cliché...the rest is history," he replied with a little derision in his voice. She lay her head back on his shoulder and they kept dancing.

_  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

"You know with the exception of Summer you're probably the person I've known the longest in this city," Marissa said, trying to pacify the tenseness she felt.

"But you don't know me 'Riss. If you think about it we barely know each other,"

"I know...and I probably would've saved myself a lot of grief if I had kept talking to you...you would have saved my sanity,"

"So you're saying you're crazy now?"

"Yeah...crazy about you," she whispered. She looked up at him. He was smiling. She smiled back._Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

The song ended and the pair moved off the dance floor and went back out onto the balcony.

"You're a dork...I can't believe you used such a cliché line," Seth said suddenly, chuckling at her theatrics.

"Okay...you just killed the romance there..." she replied sarcastically. They looked at each other and started laughing. When they both sobered up Seth looked at Marissa and before he knew it he found himself kissing her. It was a sweet kiss. No expectation or premise. Marissa was surprised but couldn't pull away. Instead she kissed him back, just as sweetly. When they pulled away from each other Seth held her close and looked into her eyes with a lopsided smile on his face.

"So is the romance back yet?"

"Almost...but not quite..." she gave him a meaningful look. He chuckled and kissed her again.

Ooookay.....so theres chapter 2....sorry about that wait...ive just been swamped with school and stuff.....ahhahah....okay...review me okay.....!!! P


End file.
